lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Complete First Season (DVD)
Lost: The Complete First Season (known as The Complete First Series in Region 2 markets) box set is the first DVD compilation of Lost episodes. It features the 25 hours of show produced as part of Lost Season 1, as well as a number of other special features. The DVDs were released September 6, 2005 in the United States, November 30, 2005 in Australia, and January 16, 2006 in the United Kingdom. The Blu-ray Disc set was released on June 16, 2009 in the United States. Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (42:13) **With audio commentary by J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Bryan Burk with branches * (40:17) **With audio commentary by J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, and Bryan Burk with branches * (43:27) * (42:42) **With audio commentary by Jack Bender, David Fury, and Terry O'Quinn *DVD-ROM Feature: Lost Scriptscanner - for Pilot parts 1 and 2 Disc 2 * (42:30) * (42:44) * (43:14) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk, and Dominic Monaghan * (43:13) Disc 3 * (43:08) * (42:45) * (42:08) * (43:12) Disc 4 * (43:17) **With audio commentary by Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Maggie Grace, and Ian Somerhalder * (43:15) * (41:36) * (43:16) Disc 5 * (43:02) * (43:06) * (42:39) * (43:14) Disc 6 * (43:15) * (43:14) * (43:16) * (84:58) **''Note: For the Blu-ray Disc release for Season 1, is on disc 7.'' Disc 7 (Region 2 & 4 only) *"Exodus, Part 3" (broadcasted in the US, UK and Latin America as the second half of ) Bonus features Disc 7 Depature *The Genesis of Lost (8:40) *Designing a Disaster¹ (7:59) *Before They Were Lost (22:55) *Audition Tapes¹ (23:34) **Matthew Fox (3:31) **Evangeline Lilly (2:53) **Dominic Monaghan (1:16) **Naveen Andrews (2:01) **Yunjin Kim (1:10) **Daniel Dae Kim (0:46) **Josh Holloway (1:20) **Jorge Garcia (1:57) **Ian Somerhalder (1:36) **Maggie Grace (1:48) **Harold Perrineau (1:35) **Malcolm David Kelley (1:22) **Emilie de Ravin (2:19) *Welcome to Oahu: The Making of the Pilot (33:20) *The Art of Matthew Fox (6:07) *Lost@ComiCon (1:50) Tales from the Island *Lost: On Location (44:32) **The Trouble with Boars (5:19) **House of the Rising Sun (7:19) **Confidence Man¹ (4:24) **All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues (5:46) **Whatever the Case May Be (2:58) **Hearts and Minds (6:21) **Special¹ (3:04) **Exodus (9:21) *On Set with Jimmy Kimmel (7:15) *Backstage with Drive Shaft (6:40) Lost Revealed *The Lost Flashbacks - (transcripts) (4:35) **At the Airport: Claire (3:07) **At the Airport: Sayid (1:28) *Deleted scenes - (transcripts) (14:42) **Smoking (1:10) **Chicken or Lasagne (0:43) **Kate and Sayid (1:09) **The Climb (2:02) **Finding the Tell (1:04) **Partners (0:56) **The Huddle (0:54) **Claire's Doctor Visit (1:55) **A Deal's a Deal (0:47) **Captive (0:29) **Secrets (1:50) **The Jack Situation (0:42) **Whispers (1:01) *Bloopers from the Set (4:17) *Live from the Museum of Television and Radio (10:56) ¹Not featured on R2 or R4 DVD. These features are available in R2 and R4 countries on the Blu-ray Disc set. Total running time = 3:17:22 Blu-ray Disc exclusives The Blu-ray Disc set of Season 1 includes features that were previously only found on the Best Buy Bonus DVD and the TV Guide Bonus Disc. *Lost: On Location ** (3:20) ** (1:48) *Deleted scenes **For Vincent (0:50) **Where Did You Go? (0:52) *"Flashbacks & Mythology" (7:28) Total running time (Blu-ray and DVD) = 3:31:40 Easter eggs * From the Main Menu of Disc 2, choose "Episodes". Then Highlight the "Main Menu" selection. Press right and a dot will appear to the left. Press Enter to listen to Danielle Rousseau's distress call iterate from 17294531 to 17294535. * If you stay on the Disc 6 Menu long enough, the plane eventually falls to the ground. * On the Main Menu of Disc 7, press left twice from the "Tales from the Island" to "Disc 7" to see the alternate main title sequence. (0:22) * On the "Tales from the Island" page of Disc 7, press right twice from the "Main Menu" link to watch the filming of Locke's smiling orange sequence. (1:36) * In the "Deleted scenes" (from the Lost Revealed page) menu of Disc 7, Choose: "The Climb", press your Select or Play button (Not actually required to see the egg but it will not be as funny without it). Then choose "The Climb" again, but this time press your Left button to get a dot. Press your Enter button you will see a hilarious alternate version of the end sequence of "The Climb". (0:36) Blu-ray Disc * On the main menu of Disc 2, highlight "SeasonPlay", then press right. A dot appears to the left. Press enter to listen to Rousseau's distress call iterate from 17294531 to 17294535. * If you stay on the Disc 6 Menu long enough, the plane eventually falls to the ground. * On the Main Menu of Disc 7, highlight "Features", then press left, followed by up to highlight a dot. Press Enter to view the alternate main title sequence. (0:22) * On the Main Menu of Disc 7, highlight "Setup", then press left to select "Disc 7". Press Enter to view the filming of Locke's smiling orange sequence. (1:36) * On the Main Menu of Disc 7, highlight "SeasonPlay", then press left, then down. A dot appears to the left. Press enter to view the alternate version of the end sequence of the deleted scene "The Climb". (0:36) Best Buy Bonus DVD In specially marked sets, Best Buy included a bonus disc with extras not included on the regular season 1 DVD. It featured: *43-minute Lost: The Journey clip show episode aired during season 1. *"Flashbacks & Mythology" - a featurette that explores the stories and storytelling methods of the show. **This feature is available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 1. *Lost: On Location - two additional behind-the-scenes featurettes for and . **These features are available on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 1. http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Lost/4072 The Lost Chronicles" Book DVD The official companion book devoted to season 1, came with a bonus DVD, which featured various extras already found on the season 1 DVD, but also included some deleted scenes, not featured on the season 1 DVD set. * Sun Cries - This scene was deleted from "Do No Harm." (0:30) * Toasting Jack (Extended Scene) - This scene was deleted from "Do No Harm." (3:27) * How Do I Know You? - This scene was deleted from "Exodus, Part 1." (1:14) **'Note:' These deleted scenes were not included on the Blu-ray Disc set for Season 1, which included Best Buy and TV Guide bonus disc extras. Errors *In the description for , it states that the identity of who burnt the raft is discovered. It should say that the identity of Sayid's attacker in is discovered. * is incorrectly named "In Translation" on the menu of the Blu-ray Disc set. Trivia *The DVD release party for the DVD was held on Oahu at the Turtle Bay Resort located on the north shore of the island where Lost is filmed. The party, thrown by Paradigm Shift Worldwide for Buena Vista Home Entertainment, won the Event Marketer Organization’s award as the 2006 Best Press Event (Consumer/Mass Media)http://www.eventmarketer.com/viewMedia.asp?prmMID=1232. The venue included parts of the Oceanic fuselage, a penned boar, and tropical scenery. Travel to the venue included free flights to Oahu, as well as Oceanic Airlines itineraries, and an "airplane" tram ride to the secret party location built in the jungle. Attendees among the cast included Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Naveen Andrews, Jorge Garcia, Dominic Monaghan, Terry O'Quinn, and Daniel Dae Kim. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/thedishrag/2006/07/is-lost-losing-.html *The Blu-ray Disc version did not include a booklet with episode details as found in the DVD version. *The Blu-ray Disc version lists as "The Greater Good (aka "Sides")." "Sides" was originally intended to be the name of the episode. Specifications Feature run-time: 1068 minutes Rated: TV-14 Blu-ray Disc Street Date: June 16, 2009 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 Video: 1080p MPEG-4 AVC/H.264 Audio: DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (48kHz/24-bit) Languages: English, French, Spanish, Portuguese Subtitles: English, English SDH, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Indonesian, Korean, Malay, Thai DVD Street Date: September 6, 2005 Discs: 7 Aspect ratio: 1.78:1 (Anamorphic Widescreen) Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1 Languages: English, French SRP: $59.99 U.S., $87.99 Canada (technical specifications may only apply to feature) See also *Deleted scenes *Season 1 deleted scenes transcript *Lost: Series 2 Part 1 (Region 2) *Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Fifth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) *Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) External links *Season 1 DVD (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 1 Blu-ray Disc (Region 1 US/Canada) at Amazon.com *Season 1 DVD (Region 2 UK) at Amazon.co.uk * *L *L